


Night shift

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur looks totally different when he enters the office on Monday morning.





	

When Arthur walked into work this day, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. What had happened to him since he’d left the office on Friday night in a suit made for a man 30 years his senior and with a haircut that didn’t fit a man his age, which was an embarrassment to everybody working at Pen DRAGON Designs.

Now he wore fitting pants – almost too well-fitting if the look on Gwaine’s face was anything to go by – a shirt that wasn’t buttoned up to underneath his ears as Percy had once teased, the sleeves rolled up, the tie gone completely. The vest he had on over the shirt was buttoned and accentuated his wide shoulders. Arthur’s hair was cut and styled and he was wearing stylish glasses. Glasses! How many times had Mithian read out things from the fine print to him overly loud to make him realize that he needed to do something about his poor eye-sight? 

Percy threw Gwaine an astonished look and Leon and Mithian exchanged questioning glances as well.

They didn’t need to wonder what caused the change for too long. As soon as Arthur had all but strutted to his desk, the door opened again and Merlin, the lead designer of the company, bounced in, a huge grin and a fierce blush on his face.

“So,” he stage-whispered as he arrived at Gwen’s desk. “How do you like my latest work?”

Before Gwen could even finish to say “Your best work so far.”, Gwaine laughed. 

“Bet that was a fun night-shift.”


End file.
